The present invention is directed to a self-venting cap and plug which is particularly adapted for protective use in masking or shipping.
A variety of closure means are known which are used for a variety of end uses such as to seal an end of a pipe, providing masking means, providing means to protect the end of a pipe or tube during shipping, etc.
Exemplary patents which disclose a variety of end closures include but are not limited to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,095,528; 2,321,667; 2,727,651; 3,307,552; 3,490,488; 3,661,184; 3,744,528; 3,927,798; 3,987,930; 4,139,005; 4,204,606; 4,210,179; 4,335,756; 4,483,371; 4,889,256; 5,613,615; 5,706,860; 6,367,508; 6,408,887; 6,562,300.
However, despite the various advantages that may result from the use of the various end caps or closures disclosed by the above patents, a need still exists to provide a cap and plug closure that provides enhanced closure with respect to the tube or pipe with which the cap and plug is used, together with desirable venting for gases present in the tube or pipe.